Pokemon mystery dungeon: the delta fighters
by Logicmew
Summary: This is a story when a 12 year old boy named logan is turned into a mew, and now has to fight against the corrupt pokemon also know as the delta species. Can logan and his friend save them all or will the pokemon world come to a end. Rated k to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is logicbear for yet another story. And I didn't really like the previous story I was starting on so I decided to just move on to this story. I have been planing to write this story about a year ago and here I am. If you are to lazy to read the summary, then TOO BAD. Read it I would like to thank ALL of you good people for taking time just to read my story. But before we get on I will like you to rate,and review after you are done reading. It gives me the support to keep on typing my fingers for more chapters. Also I will take requests for a better title for this story. Well lets get to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is logan. And alot of crazy stuff has happened to me from the past few days and I have no idea how to describe those days. But it's your lucky I am bored enough to tell the story again.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room, and at that time I was bored out of my mind.r finding ways to pass the time. I decided that I will go for a walk. Usually I like to take walks on summer days like these. It helps me clear out my mind and focus on things. But while I am out I usually get some quick snack at the gas station. I mostly buy the chocolate.<p>

Usually I get back home after a half that I live with seems to care if I leave for a long time or not. So I usually just stay in my room and and take a nap. If im not doing that then I am usually playing on my 3ds.

Things soon got strange. It was only 6:00 pm and I felt like I have been awake for a week! I barley made it to my bed, passing out on contact...

* * *

><p>Soon I became more conscious. I couldn't tell if this was real or not. My vision was blurred. And I couldn't feel anything. I began to panic when I couldn't even feel my own body.<p>

When I was panicking I heard a faint sound

"...no need to panic." It said

"Where am I?" Where I was looked so weird I couldn't even tell if I was looking up or down.

"...you are in a safe place." That part made me calm down alot faster then I was.

"...you are here because I request something from you." The voice in that person was so pure, it felt like it could be trusted.

"What is it you want from me?"

"I would like you to help me in securing the pokemon world from it's Disasters.

"...wait,what!? I thought pokemon was just a game?"

"Yes, Pokemon is just a game in this universe. But in others pokemon can be seen everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes, everywhere in your house all the way to space."

"That is cool and all, but why do you want me to help? Cant you just ask someone else who knows more about pokemon then me?"

"Because,logan, I have been watching you carefully for the past few years and I think you seem like the perfect person to do this job."

"Ok, but what seems to be the problem."

"Before I tell you let me tell you a story."

"Ok"

"Long ago there said to be a pokemon who was hatched from a egg and created the universe and the planet. That pokemon was Named arceus. Then he made the rulers of space and time, palkia and dialgla. He felt as if there should be more living things so he had created mew to create more pokemon to inhabit the planet. There were more and more. Until there were no more pokemon to create. Those were the good years. and it had still remained till now. there are now pokemon that have been corrupted. it is known to anyone what has caused corrupt pokemon become things that respond to no one. And is said to have attacks never to be seen on a pokemon. We are calling theses corrupt pokemon the delta species. And has to be put to a stop."

"Dang, so how do we stop it?"

By finding the main corrupt pokemon of that area and purify it."

"How do we purify it?

"That is why we need your help, you have the power to save our world."

"I do?"

"Yes are you willing to do it for the sake of our world?"

"Let me think about this..."

A lot of stuff is going through my head right now and I am keep asking myself one thing... should I do it? I should do it. Maybe I can find new friends. I decided to tell it right now.

"I am ready to do this."

"I knew you were going to say that. But you cant go into the pokemon world as a human."

"Why not?"

"If you do it will mess up the balance of the world and might destroy it."

"Oh, well I am ready when ever."

"You will be teleported to the pokemon world now. And remember to never give up..."

After it said that I saw a flashing light. I felt my body change. I began to shrink to a very short size. I felt something grow out of my tailbone. And my hands fused to 3 fingers then covered in pink fur. After all that I heard it saying something about teleporting now. By the time I processed that in my head I was already teleported 500 feet in the air. All I remember after that is blacking out.

* * *

><p>Wellllll what did you think? To much? To little? Please please PLEASE let me know in the comments dont forget to hit that fav button if you like it and and I might be answering questions if people post them. But till then. This is logicbear, signing out.<p> 


	2. A wild freind apeared

_**Hello everybody. this is Logicbear with a new chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: the delta fighters. and because I am me, I am accepting any sort of recommendations from anyone (beside me giving up on the story). I will possibly never give up on my story. it will probably take awhile for the upload. but I should stop talking about this stuff. seems a little too early to talk about this stuff. well, enjoy the chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, then I would give hints to new generation Pokémon in my stories._**

* * *

><p>So, how long has it been sense I woke up? about a few minutes. And do you know what happened in few minutes? well, when I woke up I was alone. I was in the so-called Pokémon world. and better yet, I'm a Mew! When most people see themselves as a Pokémon, the person would probably freak out. so, I did the only thing I wanted to do. I went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"ahhhhhhh!"<p>

I was wide awake, drenched and right in front of me was the person I think was guilty for it.

"What the heck was that for?" I was pretty irritated at that moment.

"I saw you falling from the sky and crashed somewhere over here. And like any other person, I came here to see what was that about, and I saw you sleeping and I was going to wait for you to wake up." i noticed that while he was talking he was looking around as if something was going to attack at any given moment.

"So then why didn't you?¨ I was pretty tired so I didn't think that much of what I said

"Oh, um, the thing was you were asleep for almost a entire day and i was starting to worry if one of _Them_ would end up taking you. so I kind of rushed things with my water gun."

"So the only way you thought of waking me up with was your spit?"

"well, that is one way of saying it" He couldn't help but smile as he said that.

So I have been asleep for practicaly the entire day. I am honestly surprised nobody hasn't even woken me up yet.

"well, now that I am awake what do you want?" I sounded tired from all the sleep, I honestly felt like I could still sleep.

"I want to know why you fell from the sky. Is this some sort of game or something to you?"

"Yes, I fall out of the sky for fun!" I said in a very sarcastic voice

"Then why were you out here? shouldn't you be with you parents or whoever your with, your just a kid." for a guy that just showed up he sure is asking a lot of questions.

"I am NOT just a kid. Do you even know who I am?" I tried the best I could to sound mature but that failed badly and just ended up sounding like a little kid. Probably not a good thing when you are trying to not sound like one.

"not really fond of non native pokémon around here. didn't really put the effort into knowing stuff that wouldn't be beneficial" What he said reminds me a lot of what lazy kids at school say.

"then why are you questioning my normal hight when you don't know?" I was waiting for a answer

"I kind of just figured because your practically a foot tall."

"Mews are kind of like that way" It is kind of weird refering to myself as a pink flying fuzball (basically the same thing as a mew)

"never heard of mew, Haven't really been raised to know but the native Pokémon like I said earlier."

"That's nice, so where are we?" As I said that I was looking around the large area of trees. and sppotted a road nearby just a dirt road with tracks leading back and forth.

"this place is called Ethereal Forest, One of the largest forests around."he said that while he too was looking around, I think he is paronoid or something.

"Is something wrong?" I said hoping to get a answer.

"What do you mean?"He was playing dumb on me trying to make me think it was nothing.

"I mean that you keep looking around as if something is there and i was wondering what is wrong?"

"(sigh) looks like you don't know. I can understand that because it is still fairly new news. But there has been some...trouble going on with the pokémon around here. It is said that pokémon have been acting strangley and getting into trouble. What's strange is that they are said to use types of moves meant to be impossable. And there are lots of these 'mon roaming around and I don't want to see one again."

"again?" I said wondering what happened

"well, it all happened pretty quick but it was one of the scariest things i seen. Well, more on the intimidating side then scary but you get the point."

* * *

><p>I was walking near the clear blue, ocean. Enjoying my day from everything and just taking a nice peaceful walk. when I spotted something. And it was slowly gaining on me. I tried to run but i triped over a rock and could only watch as the...thing roared a glass shatering scream. It was a Gyarados, it was red and giving off a dark aura.<p>

I will always remember those dark red eyes staring into me. Afterwards he drew back his head And let loose a powerful flamethrower attack. I quickly jumped to cover just barley being hit from the main flame. At this point I started to run as fast as my legs could take me. The monster slowley gaining on me. I realized that my life was going to end. But i did not accept the fact that i was going to die.

I kept on running.

Untill I felt a sudden growth of energy. The energy got bigger and better, and I was going faster and faster. I soon realized after I ran for a good thirty minuites that it was gone. And at that moment i noticed two things. One was that I was lost, nowhere near my home. And the second thing i noticed was that i evolved. Into a dewott.

* * *

><p>"wow, must have been pretty scary" I thought how I would have react if i was in his shoes.<p>

"You are correct." he said in sort of sad sounding voice.

"How long ago was this?" I am usually not the type of person to ask these types of questions but I feel as this situation is different.

"About a week ago." he said

"One week ago!?"I was really surprised that it was that early ago.

"Yep..."he sounded depressed now

"so, um, What are you trying to do now?" I said trying to change the subject.

"oh right now I am going to the closest town nearby to see if they are offering any sort of recruitment to teams." he said that happily quickly getting out of that soppy mood. my plan worked.

"That sounds interesting. could i possably come with you?" maybe if I was lucky he would say yes.

"sure, it would get lonley without someone. And you seem like a nice 'mon." he said as he sounded more cheerful.

"oh, that reminds me. We havn't even done a propor greeting yet." I said feeling really embarrassed

"Well, in that case. The name is Detaro, Detaro the dewott." Detaro said holding out his hand.

"The name is Logan, Logan the mew." I said shaking his hand.

"Your name sounds funny." Detaro said laughing.

"Well it is a human name. Which i was a day or two ago." As I said that Detaro suddenly looked suprsed.

"Wait, did you just say you were a human?"

* * *

><p>At the bottom I will leave this for questions and fun facts. sense i don't have questions. There will only be the fun fact.<p>

Fun Fact #1: I wrote this chapter on my 3ds


End file.
